The present disclosure relates to integration adapters used in system integration.
Integration adapters are a fundamental part of an integration system, since they provide applications (e.g., business applications) with access to a messaging channel. For example, messages can be sent and received during an integration process. There can be many different types of integration adapters, some of which may share common characteristics. For example, similar integration adapters can be characterized and/or categorized in the same way.